ELA É A MINHA VIDA
by Lady Hinata Hyuuga
Summary: Nem mesmo um selo é capaz de separar um amor verdadeiro.. NejixHinata


É, eu sei, tá horrível, mal escrita, nem dá pra perceber que tem uma música no meio e um nojo de tão melosa... mas foi escrita com o meu coração...

Se você não gosta de romances melosos e detalhados, não leia!

Naruto me pertence sim! A mim e a todos os seus fãs, afinal, foi um presente lá do japa...

**'fala'**

_"pensamento"_

LETRA DA MÚSICA

( ) algumas letras que inseri na música para que a história não perdesse o sentido

* * *

**ELA É A MINHA VIDA - **Song ' A Desconhecida'

NUMA TARDE TÃO LINDA DE SOL, ELA ME APARECEU...

E lá estava eu, sentado à beira do lago, meus pensamentos misturavam-se às matizes daquele estonteante pôr-do-sol... tentava entender estranhos sentimentos...

Sua presença me trouxe de volta de um mar confuso e eu fiquei feliz ao vê-la, mas não pude sorrir, ao perceber em seu lindo rosto...

UM SORRISO TÃO TRISTE, (UM) OLHAR TÃO PROFUNDO...

Sim, eu sei o quanto ela ...

JÁ SOFREU!

Mas eu era muito egoísta e só pensava na minha dor... mesmo com meus olhos que tudo vêem, eu não à vi... não vi o quanto sofria e mesmo assim, ela nunca me desprezou... nunca me odiou... apesar de ter muitos motivos para isso, sempre me tratou bem... e sorria para mim...

Ela sentou-se um pouco distante, talvez não quisesse me incomodar... e suas orbes peroladas perderam-se no horizonte... naquele mesmo mar...

Resolvi me aproximar, não queria deixá-la sozinha, algo estava acontecendo e eu realmente **queria** protegê-la... docemente eu lhe perguntei o que houve e notei...

SUAS MÃOS TÃO PEQUENAS E FRIAS, SUA VOZ TROPEÇAVA TAMBÉM...

Num impulso, eu as segurei e, com o coração apertado, eu tive que me conter, enquanto ela...

(M)E FALAVA DA INFÂNCIA DE LÁGRIMAS, NUNCA TEVE NINGUÉM...

Sempre foi desacreditada por todos, mesmo tendo amigos e família, isso nunca mudou, mas, diferente de mim, ela nunca se revoltou... Sempre doce, meiga e gentil, buscava sempre a harmonia e evitava o conflito... lembrei-me daquela maldita luta, onde a feri muito mais do que fisicamente... agora sei que, secretamente, ela sofria, porque...

NUNCA TEVE AMOR, NÃO SENTIU CALOR POR ALGUÉM

NEM SEQUER OUVIU A PALAVRA CARINHO, E SEU NINHO NÃO EXISTIU...

Eu a abracei... quis lhe mostrar que alguém se importava com ela, que não estava sozinha e, sem que ela percebesse...

SINCERAMENTE EU CHOREI DE TRISTEZA AO OUVIR TANTA(S) COISA(S) QUE A VIDA OFERECE, QUE A GENTE PADECE SEM QUERER...

Mas aquela já não era mais a menina meiga, doce e tímida que eu conhecia e... amava. Amava?... Confuso, com emoções e sentimentos desordenados e crescentes, eu me afastei... talvez rápido demais... seu olhar assustado fez-me arrepender, mas já era tarde... vendo uma nuvem escura se formar em seu olhar, a realidade me bateu com força... Eu era o maior motivo de sua tristeza!

DEPOIS DE TUDO QUE EU VI...

Desejei voltar no tempo, desejei tê-la em meus braços e... desejei beijá-la, tão suavemente, como se beijasse uma daquelas flores que dançavam com a brisa à nossa volta... Mas me faltou coragem e tudo que fiz foi esquivar-me da dor em seu rosto...

Ela nada mais disse... não precisou... naquele momento, naqueles doces olhos... eu me vi! Então compreendi que seu brilho havia sumido porque ela me amava... mas não me tinha...

Eu a vi se levantar e secar as insistentes lágrimas que, mais uma vez, eu causei. Lágrimas que até hoje...

NÃO CONSIGO ESQUECER...

Tentei dizer que também... Mas ela não quis me ouvir... Mais uma vez eu a havia magoado com meu jeito distante, calado, sério... e mesmo que eu tivesse me permitido criar um momento de carinho, eu recuei... ainda tinha medo do que estava sentindo e fiquei somente a observá-la... _"Ela mudou..."_ - pensei quando percebi que ela não mais corava, não mais tocava os dedos e suas palavras eram firmes...

ELA ME DISSE ADEUS E SE FOI...

E eu a vi partir, e me perguntei onde estaria a minha doce protegida... não era ela, nem se parecia com ela... estava muito longe de qualquer semelhança da minha amada.

Eu não sei quem era aquela pessoa...

NEM SEU NOME EU SEI DIZER

Eu matei suas esperanças e quase a perdi... lembrei-me de quando a vi pela primeira vez, com apenas três anos, e eu a achei tão bonita... meu amor por ela começou ali, tão puro e inocente, como as flores de cerejeira que caíam sobre ela à beira do lago... como o brilho de seus olhos quando se perdia na intensidade da lua naquela varanda... várias foram as vezes em que eu fiquei oculto, admirando a mais bela de todas as visões...

Nunca me dei conta de que eu a amava... afinal, ela nunca seria minha... nossas famílias, o meu dever... eu sempre a tratei tão mal... e ela sempre doce e gentil...

_"Eu a amo!"_ - e dessa vez, foram as minhas mãos que ficaram geladas...

Eu parei de respirar, meu coração quase falhou... a felicidade havia me dado uma segunda chance e eu estava deixando escapar... De súbito, levantei e corri...

**' Hinata...'** - chamei. Ela parou, mas não se virou. Eu estava tão perto, que pude sentir seu perfume, tão suave como ela... - **' Não vá... Eu...'**

**' Neji nii-san, eu entendi.'** - calmamente ela me interrompeu. Mas não se moveu.

Com cuidado, eu disse em seu ouvido:

**' Eu te amo...'**

Lentamente, ela se virou e seus olhos assustados procuraram nos meus alguma confirmação...

Então ela também viu... era ela quem estava lá, era somente dela todo o meu amor...

**' Ne-neji... v-vo-cê realmente m-me ama?'** - Hinata me perguntou, corando...

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir... aquela era a minha Hinata, tímida, corada e doce.

Toquei levemente seu rosto... com carinho, passei o dedo sobre seus lábios, tão macios... e a beijei...

Momentos depois, quando ela despertou, estava deitada em meu colo. Eu a comtemplava... sempre foi linda e, agora, nos seus quase dezesseis anos, era a imagem perfeita de um anjo que se transformava em mulher, sem perder o toque de inocência... Ela sorriu carinhosamente e me beijou... ficamos ali, sentados, naquela noite, comtemplados com o brilho daquela mesma lua, refletido nas água de konoha...

No lugar...

DE ONDE ELA VEIO...

Só existia solidão, tristeza, decepção... capazes de apagar o mais belo luar, espelhado nos doces olhos da minha amada... jamais permitiria que ela voltasse lá...

Eu daria a minha vida para que, nunca mais as sombras encobrissem o brilho das mais lindas pérolas de todo o mundo...

Como se tivesse lembrado de algo muito importante, ela se levantou. Apenas disse que depois nos encontraríamos, precisava cuidar de algumas coisas e se foi. Eu fiquei ali, observando-a se afastar, imaginando o que ela teria de tão importante para fazer num momento como este...

Consegui controlar o ímpeto de ir atrás dela e descobrir... mas achei melhor não, poderia magoá-la novamente e morreria se fizesse isso... e ali, permaneci, lembrando que ela não havia me chamado de irmão e fiquei feliz...

Mas a pergunta na minha cabeça era insistente...

_"PRA ONDE ELA VAI (?)"_

NÃO SEI DIZER...

Não demorou muito para que ela voltasse. Tinha um sorriso indecifrável e um brilho diferente no olhar. Me abraçou e eu notei que em seus olhos havia uma certa emoção, percebi que ela se continha para não chorar e quis saber o que houve, ao que ela simplesmente respondeu:

**' Neji... e-eu te amo de-demais...'** - e abaixou a cabeça -** ' mas... há uma c-coisa que nos separa e eu... '**

Eu a beijei, não queria que ela terminasse aquela frase, agora nada mais importaria, muito menos a diferença entre as nossas famílias.

Quando nos separamos, um tempo depois, ela sorriu... pura e ternamente e meu coração se aqueceu, tão intensamente que, fitando seus olhos, eu poderia dizer que estava mergulhado num mar de estrelas... e elas eram só minhas...

Eu não precisava de mais nada, não havia mais nada que eu quisesse, nada mais me fazia falta porque, agora, eu tinha tudo.

Dias depois, à noite, após recebermos a aprovação de Hiashi-sama, Hinata disse que havia sonhado com nascer do sol e que ele estava diferente, mais intenso, mais quente, mais perfeito... Eu a fitei com curiosidade. Aquele mesmo sorriso indecifrável voltara e, junto, o brilho no olhar. Achei que presenciar algo tão majestoso ao lado dela seria quase uma descrição perfeita da felicidade, então combinamos de ir bem cedo.

Por uma estranha razão que não consegui descobrir, passei boa parte da noite admirando a lua que parecia sorrir para mim... parecia com os olhos de Hinata...

Mesmo assim, não faltei com a minha palavra. Ainda escuro, Hinata já estava pronta para ir e, quando me aproximei para lhe lhe dar um pequeno beijo, ele ainda estava lá... aquele mesmo sorriso... ele parecia ainda mais iluminado...

Hinata me chamou, já me puxando pela mão, pois faltava pouco tempo. Se não corressemos perderíamos aquela cena que, eu mesmo, já estava ancioso para ver...

Chegamos até bem rápido no lago. As primeira cores ainda nem se faziam presentes no horizonte. Percebendo o meu sono, Hinata me puxou para que deitasse a cabeça em seu colo e começou a acariciar meu rosto... suas mãos eram tão suaves que em pouco tempo eu adormeci, sentindo seu doce perfume... antes de cair completamente no sono, ainda a ouvir sussurrar **' Eu te amo...'**

**...**

Eu tive um sonho estranho. Nele eu vi nossas famílias e nossos amigos mais próximos. Todos sorriam para mim. Pareciam muito felizes. No meio de todos, uma pessoa se destacou. Eu quase não pude acreditar quando o vi se aproximar... era meu pai!

Ele também sorria, muito mais do que os outros. Eu nunca o havia visto tão feliz!

Ele olhava para mim e para quem estava ao meu lado... eu virei o rosto e vi Hinata!

Ela estava linda num kimono branco e algumas flores na cabeça... estava visivelmente emocionada e me olhava com amor. Eu nada entendia daquela situação.

Meu pai, Hyuuga Hizashi, nos abraçou...chorou... e disse:

**' Neji... cuide muito bem de Hinata- sama... ela é a sua vida!'**

**' Hinata-sama... me perdoe...'** - ainda com lágrimas pelo rosto ele tocou levemente a minha testa, depois virou-se, sorriu para seu irmão Hiashi e sumiu...

...

Acordei com Hinata me chamando. Ainda sentia suas mão em meu rosto. Pra minha surpresa, eu estava sem o hitaiate, talvez ela o tivesse tirado... teria ela ficado observando aquela marca detestável? Busquei respostas em seus olhos e tudo que consegui ver era amor... _"Não há com o que me preocupar."_ - eu senti. O sol já estava nascendo.

Sentei-me ao seu lado, puxando-a para os meus braços... a necessidade de tê-la tão perto quase me assustou, eu não sabia o que significava tudo aquilo mas, nesse momento, não importava... ela era toda minha... nem mesmo aquele selo maldito nos separaria.

Ali nós presenciamos uma sucessão de cores que eu nunca imaginei que existisse num simples nascer do dia, enquanto envoltos na névoa da manhã. Era diferente... o sol parecia trazer segredos de muitos amores... mais quente... mais perfeito...

...

_"Eu não imaginava que um nascer do sol pudesse ser tão especial..."_ - eu pensava enquanto sentíamos a brisa fresca da manhã na volta para casa.

A imagem de Hinata, perdida naquela visão deslumbrante aquela manhã, não saía de meus pensamentos. Depois que chegamos, comecei a treinar, sob os olhos atentos de Hiashi-sama... Passei aquela tarde treinando e pensando nela, mas toda vez que eu o encarava, notava uma expressão diferente... algo havia mudado naqueles olhos... já não eram mais altivos, era como se... meu pai estivesse me olhando! O sonho... só então notei que... me sentia... livre? Como?...

Hiashi-sama desviara seus olhos para alguém. Eu os acompanhei até encontrar as estrelas... as primeiras estrelas daquele fim de tarde...

Hinata nos observava silenciosamente, encostada na varanda. Ela começou a se aproximar e num rápido olhar para seu pai, este sorriu e se retirou.

Timidamente, ela me abraçou e depois de um longo beijo, me conduziu até sentarmos na frente de um pequeno espelho d'água, rodeado de flores e com uma grande árvore, que havia no jardim da mansão Hyuuga.

A lua já brilhava intensamente (eu tive a impressão que mais do que o normal...),fazendo o pequeno lago parecer realmente um espelho, quando eu comecei a contar aquele sonho para Hinata. Ela sorriu e seu sorriso transmitia uma paz que eu nunca havia sentido... seus olhos confessavam o quanto ela me amava... como no sonho...

Eu me surpreendi quando, calmamente, Hinata começou a tirar o meu hitaiate e, num ímpeto, eu segurei as suas mãos... senti o medo crescer, profundo e doloroso, trazendo dúvidas que não desejava mais ter...

Ainda sorrindo, Hinata me deu um beijo tão carinhoso, que me fez lembrar do primeiro... e disse docemente:

**' Confie em mim.'**

Lentamente eu soltei suas mãos, enquanto fechava os olhos... A lua iluminava o seu rosto e eu não queria ver a sua expressão, não queria o seu olhar de pena ou mesmo de culpa... _"maldito selo"_ ...

Senti suas pequenas e delicadas mãos num carinho que quase me fez chorar. Mas eu me controlei. De súbito levantei, trazendo-a comigo. Eu quis colocar o hitaiate novamente, mas ela não permitiu.

**' Neji.. eu te amo.'** - eu ouvi num doce sussuro.

**' Hinata... você...'**

**' Olhe pra mim...'** - ela me silenciou com um beijo.

_"Ela me ama"_ - foi o único pensamento que me deu coragem. Eu olhei para as estrelas... e como elas brilhavam...

Hinata tinha uma verdadeira constelação naqueles doces olhos e isso a fazia ainda mais linda e perfeita, não havia nada no mundo que se comparasse à ela... mas... algo estava diferente... eu olhei mais de perto e...

**' O que? Como...'** - eu não consegui acreditar naquilo... era uma brincadeira, um sonho, uma alucinação? Assustado, eu caminhei a passos lentos na direção do espelho d'água..."_não é possível_", eu pensava...

E quando eu me vi, meu coração quase parou... eu procurei novamente, cheguei mais perto e... nada! Ele não estava mais lá! Eu olhei para Hinata, que me observava com lágrimas nos olhos e um pequeno sorriso que, eu tive certeza, era de felicidade... tudo começava a fazer sentido, a pressa em resolver um assunto importante, o nascer do sol que ela tanto queria ver, o olhar quase de um pai de Hiashi-sama... pai... o sonho... estava me casando com Hinata! _**" Ela é a sua vida."**_ - foram as palavras dele... o toque...

**' Hinata... como... quando... '**

Ela me abraçou fortemente e com sua tímida voz, respondeu:

**' No meu sonho, eu fiz um acordo com o sol... eu deixaria que ele presenciasse o selamento do nosso amor, se hoje, ele brilhasse com toda a sua intensidade somente para nós... em nossos corações...'**

Lembrei-me de ter acordado e visto o hitaiate ao lado dela... enquanto eu dormia, Hinata havia me libertado daquele selo. Ela. A minha amada Hinata. A luz da minha vida...

Jamais imaginei que ela pudesse me amar tanto assim... Quando um bouke recebe o selo, ninguém da família principal, nem mesmo o líder do clã tem poder para tirá-lo. Apenas uma pessoa que o ame mais do que a própria vida... Eu caí de joelhos na frente dela e chorei...

Abraçado a ela eu perguntei:

**' Hinata, quer casar comigo? '**

A resposta dela...foi um longo, intenso e apaixonado beijo...

_"Ela é a minha vida..."_

* * *

N/A: Não coloquei a última frase da música porque não tem nada a ver com esse final.

Arigato pela paciência de ler esse dramalhão (rs) e pelas reviews. Mas eu fiz com muito carinho.

Gostaram? Conta pra mim, onegai... óò

Beijos

Ja ne o/

Comu no orkut: Anime Fanfics Neji (asterístico) Hinata


End file.
